Ses cheveux
by Lucachu
Summary: Corrin tient beaucoup à son majordome et le considère comme son égal, prête à tout pour le garder. Et c'est pour cela que Jakob se vouera à sa princesse.


**Note de l'auteur :** De mon point de vue, Corrin est très féminine. Avec la possibilité de lui mettre différents accessoires dans les cheveux, les différentes coiffures qu'elle peut avoir dont certaines plutôt élaborées, son armure différente de son alter ego masculin contrairement à Daraen, qui est à l'inverse est pour moi un garçon manqué, et révélatrice... ou encore l'instinct maternel dont elle fait preuve avec Kana sont pour moi des preuves de sa féminité. En effet, Daraen ne va pas jouer avec des fleurs avec Linfan, contrairement à Corrin et Kana.

L'histoire se passe durant l'enfance de Corrin. Elle commence après l'arrivée de Jakob, mais avant celle de Flora et Felicia à la forteresse nord.

 **Avertissement :** _Fire Emblem Fates_ et ses personnages sont la propriété de NINTENDO, seul le scénario m'appartient.

Le jeu est classé en PEGI 12, je place donc ma fanfiction en T. Présence de violence et de langage vulgaire.

* * *

Assise sur son tabouret, elle défait ses cheveux châtains. Ils tombent le long de son dos, déjà entièrement démêlés. La petite princesse sait que sa chevelure de neige n'a pas besoin de brossage. Mais elle en a envie, alors elle le fait.

Elle attrape son peigne d'ivoire et le glisse dans ses mèches.

Elle n'a pas pas le droit de sortir de la forteresse. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir dans la petite cour sans autorisation. Elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir des amis. Elle n'a pas le droit de rejoindre son père à la capitale. Elle n'a pas le droit de voir ses frères et sœurs quand elle le veut.

Mais ses cheveux, elle possède le droit de les coiffer.

Alors chaque jour elle brosse sa chevelure claire, autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite, à la vitesse qu'elle désire, et avec les rubans qu'elle veut.

Elle peigne sa chevelure, pour oublier sa solitude et les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux.

Ses cheveux, se sont sa liberté.

* * *

Jakob approche la théière de la tasse. Il tremble, anxieux. Toutes les précédentes fois se sont soldées par un récipient cassé, ou une nappe trempée. Ses mèches argentées se placent devant ses yeux, venant le narguer.

Le regard sévère de Gunter le juge. Le vieux chevalier est prêt à le gronder à la moindre faille de sa part. Jakob se demande s'il va lui faire un reproche sur sa coiffure. Les domestiques doivent les porter attacher, cependant, il n'arrive jamais à se coiffer correctement.

Finalement, le thé est versé sans le moindre accident.

– Tu vois Jakob que tu peux y parvenir ? Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à l'apporter à dame Corrin.

Le chevalier se retire avant de voir la réaction du jeune majordome. Le jeune garçon aurait préféré qu'il reste, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la chambre de la princesse.

À la pensée de la sa jeune maîtresse, le majordome soupire de soulageant. Sans elle, en ce moment elle, il serait en train d'errer, cherchant à survivre.

Né dans une famille noble, il n'a jamais eu l'éducation d'un domestique. Ses parents ont toujours été froids et distants avec lui. Finalement, un jour, ils l'ont abandonné, offert comme serviteur.

Son incompétence due à son éducation lui fait rater toutes les tâches ménagères, ou du moins les exécuter très lentement.

La gouvernante en chef a finalement décidé de se passer de ses services. Il allait se faire renvoyer lorsqu'elle est intervenue.

Il ne l'avait alors encore jamais vue, la petite princesse isolée du monde.

Elle a prétendu vouloir quelqu'un pour discuter avec elle. Elle a fait cela, juste pour le sauver, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Alors, il s'est pris d'affection pour elle et a décidé de se battre, pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

Depuis Gunter, le précepteur de Corrin, s'est mis en tête de parfaire son éducation de majordome.

Bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et sans problème Jakob arrive devant la chambre de Corrin.

Il frappe à la porte de la princesse, tenant agilement son plateau de l'autre main.

– Entrez !

Le majordome entre dans la chambre princière. Corrin est assise ajustant son nœud noir à son serre-tête.

Corrin se lève de son tabouret, heureuse de voir son serviteur. Il s'agit du seul enfant de son âge présent dans la forteresse. Son père lui a interdit de fréquenter les enfants de l'extérieur, mais pas de se lier avec ses domestiques.

Jakob pose le plateau sur le guéridon de la pièce et recule la chaise pour que sa maîtresse puisse s'asseoir. La princesse s'installe avant de prendre sa tasse et de la porter à ses lèvres.

Le majordome regarde la princesse boire, attendant son jugement. S'il y a bien une personne qu'il refuse de décevoir c'est elle.

– Jakob ! C'est délicieux ! Sourit-elle. C'est le meilleur que tu ais fais !

– Merci Votre Altesse...

Corrin se met à l'observer fixement avec ses profonds yeux rouges. Le serviteur se sent intimidé.

– Un problème Votre Altesse ?

– Je me demandais avec quoi j'allais te récompenser.

– Non Votre Altesse ! Vous n'avez pas à faire cela, c'est normal que je vous serve !

La princesse ne l'écoute pas et se dirige vers un meuble, où sont posés son miroir et divers coffrets. Jakob gêné pense à Gunter qui sera furieux contre lui lorsqu'il apprendra que la princesse lui a offert un cadeau.

Corrin ouvre un des coffrets et en retire quelque chose qu'elle cache dans le creux de sa main.

– Viens-t-asseoir sur le tabouret Jakob !

Le majordome obéit se demandant comment tout cela va finir. Une fois installé, la princesse se met à le coiffer avec douceur, ramenant ses mèches rebelles une à une à l'arrière de son crâne.

– Je te prépare une surprise Jakob ! lance-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es vraiment gentil de te laisser faire, à part mes cheveux je n'ai rien à coiffer !

– Vous n'avez pas de poupées ?

– Non, père pense que c'est une perte de temps, que je dois m'entraîner au combat à la place.

Corrin tourne encore quelques mèches argentées dans ses doigts, avant de poser son peigne et de tendre un miroir à son majordome.

– Alors ? demande-t-elle.

Le serviteur contemple son reflet. Sa chevelure est à présent élégamment organisée, attachée par un nœud violet. La moitié de ses cheveux sont tressés en nattes de chaque côté de sa tête et viennent de rejoindre avec les mèches restantes, liés par le ruban.

– C'est magnifique... murmure-t-il.

Jakob observe le ruban, il le portera tous les jours à présent. Cependant, il sera incapable de refaire la même coiffure.

– Comme ça tes cheveux ne te gêneront plus. explique Corrin.

– Vous êtes douée... je n'arriverai jamais à la refaire en revanche.

– Dans ce cas je t'apprendrais !

– Pardon ?

– Je te montrerais comment la faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Gunter, je lui dirais que cela fait partie de ton programme d'entraînement.

Jakob rougit, l'idée de passer plus de temps avec la princesse aux cheveux ivoire lui plaît énormément. Cependant, il se demande pourquoi ce n'est pas un autre serviteur qui s'occupe de coiffer Corrin.

– Votre Altesse, pourquoi vous vous occupez vous-même de vos cheveux ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'un de vos domestiques ?

Corrin met plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix hésitante.

– Parce que mes cheveux sont ma seule liberté...

* * *

Le lendemain, Jakob se trouve à nouveau dans la chambre de Corrin. Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce, la princesse est assise sur son tabouret. Ses rubans et son peigne sont posés devant elle, attendant d'être utilisés.

– Vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas Votre Altesse ?

– Je t'assure que non, le rassure-t-elle. Je vais te montrer sur mes cheveux, et ensuite tu pourras en faire de même sur les tiens.

La princesse s'active peigne à la main. Ses mouvements sont fluides et agiles. Rapidement, les deux nattes sont tressées et liées avec les autres cheveux par son ruban noir.

Le majordome tente alors d'effectuer les mêmes gestes. Il commence par tresser une natte. Ses mèches sont cependant beaucoup moins dociles et s'emmêlent entre elles. Jakob tente de retirer le nœud capillaire. Il pousse un faible gémissement tant il tire sur ses cheveux.

Corrin vient à sa rescousse et résout le problème rapidement. Le nœud défait, la princesse refait rapidement la même coiffure à son serviteur.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, Corrin tente vainement d'apprendre à Jakob à nouer correctement sa coiffure. Le serviteur a honte, c'est lui qui devrait savoir coiffer sa maîtresse. Et pourtant, la princesse continue de lui montrer chaque jour patiemment, toujours avec la même douceur.

Ses parents, eux, n'ont jamais pris le temps de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit ou de partager le moindre instant de tendresse.

Jakob et Corrin passent un dernier instant avec Gunter. Le vieux chevalier doit partir en mission diplomatique pour le roi Garon. Le vieil homme quitte rarement la forteresse nord, désormais assigné à la protection et à l'éducation de la jeune princesse. Cependant, le roi lui a donné une mission particulière, de diplomatie selon lui, se déroulant dans une région glacière.

Gunter sermonne une dernière fois le majordome.

– Veille bien à la sécurité de la princesse Jakob.

– Oui monsieur.

Jakob craint le vieux chevalier ; il sait que ses colères peuvent être redoutables. Cependant, il le traite néanmoins bien et Corrin l'aime beaucoup. Pour lui il s'agit de raisons suffisamment valables pour le respecter.

– Vous reviendrez vite Gunter ? demande Corrin.

– Si tout se passe bien je reviens dans une semaine.

Corrin est inquiète pour son précepteur. Elle préférait qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Elle craint qu'il ne revienne pas.

Elle retire son serre-tête orné d'un nœud noir et le tends au chevalier.

– Prenez-le avec vous. affirme-t-elle. Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise me l'ont offert pour qu'il me protège même en leur absence. Prenez-le pour qu'il vous protège le temps de votre voyage.

Gunter caresse le sommet de la tête de protégée, souriant.

– Merci princesse, je suis très touché...

* * *

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Gunter. Chaque journée passée, Corrin a de nouveau tenté d'apprendre à Jakob de se coiffer correctement. Le majordome échoue à chaque fois à l'exercice, emmêlant ses mèches dans d'affreux nœuds. Corrin avec patience et douceur, les défait à chaque fois.

Le cinquième jour, le serviteur échoue à se coiffer, de nouveau. Il se plaint.

– Pardon Votre Altesse, vous feriez mieux d'abandonner, je suis un cas désespéré.

La princesse lui sourit tendrement, s'activant à arranger les cheveux de son serviteur, une fois encore.

– N'abandonne pas, je suis sûre que bientôt tu y parviendras !

Jakob détourne les yeux, rougissant. Son regard se pose alors sur un bouquet de roses noirs. Celui-ci est magnifique. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

– Vos fleurs sont magnifiques. Je ne les avais pas encore remarquées.

– Je voulais les offrir à mon père... Il se trouve dans la forteresse aujourd'hui...mais, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est là... il n'a pas demandé à me voir...

Le majordome est surpris, il ignorait la présence du roi. Il ne l'a encore jamais vu, tout comme le restant de la famille qu'évoque parfois sa maîtresse. Il se demande à quoi ressemble le père de la princesse.

Grâce aux autres serviteurs, il sait que sa maîtresse est enfermée ici pour sa propre sécurité. La princesse Corrin est régulièrement la cible du royaume oriental, Hoshido, qui tente souvent de l'enlever. Selon les rumeurs des femmes de chambre, se serait parce que la mère de Corrin était une concubine hoshidienne.

Son père doit donc vraiment tenir à elle pour prendre tant de précautions.

– Mais je crois que père me déteste...

Jakob sait parfaitement ce que cela fait de ne pas se faire aimer par ses parents. Il comprend parfaitement son ressenti. Cependant, il est convaincu que sa maîtresse se trompe. Elle est trop gentille pour que son propre père ne l'aime pas. Quelques larmes se forment aux yeux de Corrin. Son serviteur refuse de la voir triste. D'autant que Gunter lui a dit de prendre soin d'elle.

– Votre père ne peut pas ne pas vous aimer. Vous êtes trop douce pour ça...

Corrin lui offre un petit sourire. Jakob attrape ensuite le bouquet de roses et commence à sortir de la pièce.

– … Je vais vous prouver que votre père vous aime !

* * *

Jakob court dans les couloirs à la recherche du roi de Nohr, bouquet à la main. Il trouve le monarque dans la salle principale, en compagnie de ses gardes du corps et des principaux domestiques de la forteresse.

Jakob n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant. Son armure noire ressemble à la peau cuirassée d'un dragon. Son lourd manteau d'hermine ajoute de la prestance à son air royal. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est l'énorme hache qu'il tient à la main. Du sang sec est collé sur la partie de la lame. Nul doute, c'est bien l'arme d'un redoutable combattant.

Le garçon est intimidé et pense quelques secondes à retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne peut cependant pas le faire, il doit prouver à sa maîtresse que son père l'aime.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogne Garon en le désignant.

Tandis que la gouvernante du château s'apprête à s'excuser, le majordome effectue une révérence et prend la parole.

– Votre majesté, il s'agit d'un cadeau de votre fille, la princesse Corrin.

Le roi le toise d'un air méprisant. Son regard s'attarde quelques instants sur les roses mais s'en détache vite dégouté.

– Cette gamine perd son temps... Que l'on me débarrasse de ça.

– Vous manquez à votre fille ! Allez la voir !

– Tu oses me donner des ordres sale bâtard ?

L'insulte transperce Jakob qui reste figé sur place. Garon lève sa hache, ne supportant pas que l'on le lui donne des ordres. Le serviteur comprend immédiatement ce qui va lui arriver. Un cri se fait entendre.

– Non père, je vous en prie !

Corrin arrive en courant et se place devant son serviteur, le protégeant ainsi du roi furieux.

– Père, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je vous en supplie ne lui faites pas de mal !

– Ce gueux n'a pas à s'adresser à moi ainsi, retourne dans ta chambre Corrin !

La princesse s'agenouille devant son père et se prosterne. Le serviteur s'apprête à intervenir mais deux domestiques l'attrapent par les bras, craignant que sa réaction aggrave les choses.

Corrin penche la tête regardant le sol. Elle refuse de perdre son seul ami.

– J'implore votre clémence père...

– Relève-toi ! Laisse-moi lui régler son compte !

– Père, je vous en supplie, je suis prête à faire ce que vous voudrez...

Jakob voit apparaître un sourire malsain se dessiner sur le visage gris du roi. Une expression cruelle que Corrin ne peut apercevoir, son regard fixé au sol.

– Tu serais prête à n'importe quoi ?

– Oui, père... je vous en supplie laisser Jakob à mon service et ne lui faites pas de mal...

Le roi relève sa fille en la tirant par les cheveux. La princesse se retient de crier.

– Pour tant d'insolence je devrais vous exécuter tous les deux. Mais tu es ma fille... nous parlerons de cet échange dans quelques instants... quant à ce morveux, enfermez le jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

– Merci père...

Jakob est ensuite emmené de force. Il jette un regard à sa maîtresse qui vient de le sauver une seconde fois. Son père lui chuchote quelques dans l'oreille. Corrin est terrifiée par les paroles de l'homme. Le majordome comprend que sa maîtresse aura un dur tribu à payer.

* * *

Jakob est enfermé dans la sombre cave de la forteresse. L'air ambiant est immonde, chargé de particules de poussière et de pourris.

Il ne peut détacher ses pensées de sa maîtresse. Il revoit Corrin, belle et souriante, douce avec lui. Il a énormément de chance de l'avoir pour maîtresse. Il pourrait avoir Garon lui-même comme maître.

– Je veux rester avec Corrin... murmure-t-il.

Elle lui a déjà à deux reprises sauvé la vie. Alors qu'il n'est qu'un domestique. Un domestique incompétent. Elle mérite bien mieux que lui.

"N'abandonne pas, je suis sûre que bientôt tu y parviendras !"

Les mots d'encouragement de la princesse résonnent en lui.

D'un geste brusque, Jakob défait sa coiffure.

Il serre quelques instants le nœud offert en présent. Puis il tente de se coiffer à nouveau, comme lui a tant de fois montré la princesse. Ses cheveux s'emmêlent, ses nattes se défont, ses mèches se rebellent contre ses doigts. Au prix de laborieux efforts, le garçon parvient à refaire la coiffure.

– Dame Corrin, je vous promets de toujours être là pour vous...

* * *

Corrin tremble. Elle sait pourtant que cela ne va lui faire le moindre mal. Si elle ne bouge pas, tout se passera bien. Mais la hache royale de son père est si impressionnante. Elle voit le sang séché à la lame.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle revoit le samouraï de ses cauchemars s'écroulant mort au sol. Elle ignore pourquoi mais la hache lui évoque aussitôt l'homme qu'elle voit souvent dans son sommeil.

Au plus profond de sa peur elle retient ses larmes et ses peurs. Elle doit le faire, pour Jakob.

La hache s'abat à côté de sa tête.

* * *

Trois jours de solitude se sont écoulés lorsque Gunter ouvre brutalement la porte de la cave. Jakob est assis par terre, surpris de le voir arriver.

– Jakob ! hurle le chevalier.

Le garçon s'attend à la colère du vieil homme tandis que celui-ci se dirige vers lui. Jakob s'attend à se faire frapper. Nul doute que le chevalier sait ce qu'il s'est passé en son absence. Il lui avait promis de protéger Corrin.

Contre toutes ses attentes, Gunter le prend dans ses bras et le sert contre lui.

– C'est fini Jakob, tout va bien.

Corrin attend dans la bibliothèque, assise sur une chaise à côté de la cheminée. Elle espère que Jakob va bien. Les trois jours passés étaient les plus horribles de sa vie. Enfermée dans sa chambre et seule dans le noir.

Heureusement pour elle, Gunter est rentré de sa mission. Informé les serviteurs de ce qui s'est passé, il a immédiatement levé la punition de la princesse. Sa protégée, une fois réconfortée, lui a demandé d'aller libérer son majordome.

* * *

Jakob ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque suivit de Gunter. Il aperçoit sa maîtresse de dos près de la cheminée. Elle a l'air de ne pas avoir subi de violence physique de la part de son père, ce qui rassure son majordome.

– Votre Altesse ?

Corrin se lève de sa chaise et se tourne vers son serviteur. Jakob est alors choqué par ce qu'il voit.

Les cheveux de la princesse sont extrêmement courts. Un simple regard suffit pour comprendre qu'ils ont été tranchés par une lame. Les mèches sont inégales et en désordre. Sa chevelure atteint avec difficulté sa nuque.

– Princesse... vous...

Corrin touche les pointes de ses mèches.

– Ça ? C'est peu cher payé n'est-ce pas ?

La princesse lui sourit, comme si rien ne s'est passé avec Garon.

– Vous disiez que vos cheveux... comptaient pour vous, que c'étaient votre liberté.

– Allons, ils vont repousser. Et puis, ils ne valent rien face à ta vie.

Jakob lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il sent que sa maîtresse est sincère. Le majordome s'agenouille devant elle, comme un chevalier.

– Votre Altesse. Je vous jure sur ma vie que je serais toujours là pour vous... merci... merci pour tout.

* * *

La reine Mikoto discute avec Ryoma, dans la salle du trône. Ils débattent au sujet de la politique d'Hoshido. La mère est heureuse de pouvoir compter sur l'aide de son beau-fils ainé. Ryoma est un véritable soutien pour elle, portant avec elle le fardeau de la mort du roi Sumeragi et de l'enlèvement de Corrin.

La conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de Yukimura dans la pièce. Le conseiller aux lunettes porte un coffret dans les mains. Son visage affiche une expression gênée.

– Votre majesté... ce coffret provient de Nohr, envoyé par le roi Garon.

Mikoto et Ryoma comprennent immédiatement qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Le coffret a été déjà contrôlé et jugé inoffensif. Néanmoins, son contenu vous déplaira.

La reine prend le coffret, elle n'ose cependant pas l'ouvrir. Ses mains tremblent, ce que le jeune samouraï remarque immédiatement.

– Mère ? Je vais l'ouvrir pour vous.

Soulagée, la mère tend le coffret à son fils ainé. Ryoma ouvre le boitier d'un geste assuré. Avec amertume et colère, il découvre de longs cheveux pâles qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. En les apercevant, Mikoto a immédiatement une sensation de déséquilibre, mais son fils est là pour la rattraper.

– Ces ordures ! crie Ryoma. D'abord son kimono souillé de sang et maintenant ça. Ma sœur, je te jure qu'ils le payeront !

* * *

Les retrouvailles de Corrin et Jakob passées, Gunter fait entrer deux petites filles de leur âge dans la pièce. Elles portent toutes deux l'uniforme des servantes, l'une a les cheveux roses, l'autre bleus.

– Dame Corrin, voici Felicia et Flora. Ce sont elles que je devais aller chercher durant ma mission, elles sont à présent à votre service. Jakob, elles travailleront désormais à vos côtés.

– Bonjour ! s'exclame Corrin, contente de connaître des filles de son âge.

– Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. annonce le majordome.

– Euh.. bonjour ! gazouille la fille rousse.

– Bonjour... murmure Flora sans conviction.

Le vieux chevalier observe les deux domestiques. Felicia n'a pas l'air de comprendre la situation, contrairement à sa sœur qui réalise parfaitement qu'elles sont des otages. Des otages pour empêcher l'insurrection de la tribu des glaces. Enfermées dans la forteresse et réduites au rang de domestiques, le roi Garon est à présent sûr que le père, le chef du clan, ne se soulèvera pas contre lui.

Des otages bercées de mensonges... comme Corrin.

Gunter pose ensuite son regard sur Jakob qui lui aussi ne se doute de rien. Les yeux du garçon croisent les siens.

"Jakob, veille sur Corrin. Veille sur cette pauvre princesse. Ne l'abandonne jamais. Nul doute qu'un jour, le roi Garon se débarrassera de moi. Corrin n'aura alors plus que toi."

Tels sont les mots que le chevalier a prononcés au majordome avant de quitter le cachot.

Le majordome aux cheveux argentés hoche la tête comprenant que le chevalier lui rappelle du regard le serment.

Il veillera sur Corrin. Au prix de sa vie s'il le faut.

Il sera toujours là pour elle...


End file.
